Teen Avengers
by anna-otaku23
Summary: AU. Los Vengadores son unos adolescentes y llevan una vida en la Torre Vengador, Nat esta confundida y los demas no la ayudan mucho que digamos... Mal summary, entren igual!


Los Vengadores son de Marvel. LOS AMO, y una escena es parecida a la de la película. La historia si es mía. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

La pelirroja caminaba tranquilamente por el Helicarrier cuando fue interceptada por el Agente Coulson. Este se veía nervioso y asustado.

- Agente Romanoff.

- Phil - dijo sin mucho ánimo Natasha- ¿Que sucede?

- Fury necesita que traigas a Banner.- Phil digo con rapidez y voz seria.

- ¿Banner? ¿Hulk?- digo no muy segura antes de poner una mueca en su rostro.

- Haz lo que sea necesario.

- ¿Dónde está?

- India.

- Bien. - Termino Natasha antes de seguir caminando, pero ahora en dirección contraria, hacia su fría habitación. Al dar vuelta en una esquina choco con algo fuerte e imperturbable.

- Nat. - le digo el arquero sonriéndole. Nat había aprendido a no intentar descifrar al chico de ojos azules casi siempre ocultos detrás de sus lentes de sol, por lo que decidió no ponerse a analizar esa sonrisa enigmática que puso.

- Francis. - Le respondió el saludo antes de ponerse a reír. Ella sabía lo mucho que le desagradaba su segundo nombre.

- Shh, Stark está por aquí. Si te escucha la pagare caro.

- No le veo el problema. Es malo ocultar tu segundo nombre, Fran... - Clint le tapo la boca con la mano un segundo antes de que Tony Stark se materializara enfrente de ellos.

- ¿Légolas tienes segundo nombre? Y ¿Porque nadie me lo había dicho? - digo con falsa indignación.

- Piérdete, Stark - escupió Widow con desprecio.

- Pelirroja, cálmate. Solo me intereso en mi querido amigo, Légolas.

- ¿Amigo? ¿De qué me he perdido? - Pelirroja exclamo medio divertida, medio exasperada- Y a todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí, Stark?

- Fury ha pedido mi hermosa presencia aquí.

- ¿Hermosa? – se le escapo a Clint. Esto provoco la risa de Natasha y la suya.

- Si, Légolas, hermosa. Hasta yo se que tu también me amas, Barton.

- Vaya, me encantaría saber cómo reaccionaría Pepper si le dijera que estas coqueteando con Clint. – Tony le saco la lengua y se fue.

- ¿Tienes una misión, Nat? – Ella estaba a punto de responder que no la llamara Nat, pero en vez de eso sonrió y dijo:

- Si, nos vemos. – Y se alejo corriendo. Clint la observo irse con una media sonrisa.

Hacía ya seis años que se conocían, ella era apenas una niña de 10, pero era fuerte y astuta. Desde que se conocieron se agradaron. Al principio solo entrenaban juntos, después empezaron las misiones y un año atrás cada uno fue por su cuenta. Todos esos años habían terminado en una ciega confianza entres ellos. Aunque todos los demás decían que ellos eran algo más, Clint y Nat no se daban ni por enterados. Eran amigos y los agentes más respetados de S.H.I.E.L.D. a pesar de ser tan jóvenes…

* * *

Banner se encontraba en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo en india. Las secuelas de la radiación Gamma, a la que había sido expuesto cuando tenía solo 8 años, lo mantenían alejado de toda comunidad. El simplemente no podía darse el lujo de vivir entre personas y mantenerlas en constante peligro. Donde estaba era una casucha fea y destartalada. Estaba sentado en el suelo intentando mantenerse calmado, toda esa soledad lo estresaba.

- ¡Buuu!- Susurro una voz a sus espaldas, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Bruce casi salta del susto. Se levanto, dio media vuelta y observo a una chica pelirroja, un poco menor que él y armada con dos pistolas.

- Asumo que la zona está rodeada.

- No, solo tú y yo.

- Y ¿Quién eres tú?

- Natasha Romanoff.

-¿Está aquí para matarme, señorita Romanoff? Porque eso no funcionara, para nadie.

- No vengo a matarlo. Vengo en representación de S.H.I.E.L.D.

- S.H.I.E.L.D. ¿Cómo me encontraron?

-Nunca te perdimos de vista, solo mantuvimos nuestra distancia. Incluso despistamos a otros interesados en ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Fury parece confiar en ti. Pero ahora necesito que vengas conmigo.

- ¿Y si digo que no?

- Lo persuadiré.

- ¿Y si… el otro dice que no?

- No has tenido un "incidente" en seis meses. No creo que quieras romper esa racha.

- Uno no obtiene lo que quiere siempre.

- Deja el usted, soy menor que tu. Y mi misión en llevarte conmigo. Sin trucos.

- ¡NO MIENTAS! – Grito Banner y al segundo siguiente Natasha le estaba apuntando directamente entre los ojos con una de sus pistolas- Lo lamento, fue grosero. Solo quería ver tu reacción. Hagamos esto por las buenas. - alzando las manos en señal pacifica y señalando su arma- Así tu no usas eso y el otro no causa un caos. ¿Está bien? ¿Natasha?

Natasha tardo unos pocos minutos en dejar de apuntarlos.

- Retírense. Estamos bien aquí.

- "Solo tú y yo" ¿no? – Natasha casi sonrió, pero algo la hizo fruncir el seño. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Si ,esta bien- dijo a través de su comunicador. Después le dio a Bruce unas llaves – Atrás hay un jeep. Tomelo y conduzca. ¡Ahora!

Bruce dudo, pero al ver la insistencia en los ojos de la espia le hizo caso y salió dejandola sola….

* * *

Pero no por mucho tiempo… Al momento en el que Bruce salió, Black Widow desenfundó su arma y se preparo para disparar. La puerta se abrió y un hombre armado entro. Natasha le disparo en la mano y el soltó el arma. Pero antes de que Widow pudiera hacer algo mas, el hombre la ataco con un puñetazo que le dio en la mejilla derecha.

Black Widow retrocedió y antes de que el tipo la volviera a atacar tomo su brazo y lo retorció. Enredo sus piernas en su cuello y lo tiro al suelo. Le puso el brazo en el cuello y le dijo:

- ¿Para quién trabajas? – El tipo solo sonrió, algo que le enfado- Te partiré el cuello si no lo dices.

El tipo volvió a sonreír y tomando su arma, que estaba cerca, la golpea en la cabeza. Widow se aparta y pierde el equilibrio. El agente enemigo aprovecha y le da un patada. Black Widow cae al suelo y el tipo le pisa la mano mientras rie. "Mierda, me ha roto la mano derecha" pensó con una mueca mientras con un rapido movimiento se levantaba.

El hombre estaba a punto de dispararle pero ella le dio una patada y volvió a caer en el suelo. Widow pateo su arma lejos y apunto su pistola entre sus ojos. Le temblaba un poco porque era la izquierda, pero no iba a fallar.

- ¿Para quién… - pero no termino porque el agente misterioso se comió una pastillita y empezó a convulsionar- ¡Nooo! ¡Ugh!

Salió de la cabaña y se encontró con Bruce…

- Te pedí que te fueras, si Hulk hubiera salido no habría sido bonito.

- No te iba a dejar sola. – sonrió por primera vez desde que Nat lo había conocido.

- Phil – dijo a su comunicador.

- _Natasha_

- Tengo a Bruce, vamos el punto de reunión.

- _En realidad estoy arriba de ustedes, estabas tardando mucho…_

- Bien, desciende… por favor...

La avioneta aterrizo a lado de ellos…


End file.
